


Drunken Offer

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [1]
Category: Southland
Genre: Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben gets drunk and tried to talks to Sammy about something he just can’t get off his mind and ends up offering something he didn’t know he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Because the new season started this week and I haven’t been able to get over the giddiness of Sammy calling Ben pup at the end of last season.  
> Also for lj's bdsm_fandom: Jan 12, New(ness)

Officer Ben Sherman

He didn’t know why Officer Bryant called him “pup”, “boot” he got, but he had been call it all week. No one seemed to think it was unusual so Ben tried to let it go. But he couldn’t.

He just couldn’t get the memory of Bryant scratching the ears of that big dog he used to have. Wondering what Officer Bryant’s fingers would feel like behind his ears.

Getting drunk wasn’t helping. But that’s how he ended up standing next to Officer Bryant’s car after following him out of the bar.

“You need something Sherman?”

“You didn’t call me ‘pup’,” he shouldn’t have said that, that wasn’t what he meant to say, he’s meant to say…something else.

“No, we’re off the clock,” Bryant looked tired, “You’re not mine right now.”

I could be. He shouldn’t say that, he should ask where it comes from, yes that’s what he’s going to ask.

“I could be…” he really needed to stop drinking.

“Really?” Bryant was grinning. Why was he grinning?

“You called me pup,” yes back on topic, he could stay on topic.

“Yes, my pup,” why was he coming around to this side of the car? “Your not a probationary cop any more so you’re not a boot, but you’ve only got a year under your belt, a pup tossed to the wolves.”

“Are you one of the wolves?” He’s flirting; he’s flirting with his straight male partner. He’s never drinking scotch again.

“I’m more of a trainer,” wait what? Is Bryant flirting back? And when did he get so close.

“Pups need training,” did he really say that? he really needs’ to stop.

“Your really fixated on the pup thing aren’t you ‘pup’?” he’s grinning again. He looks good when he’s grinning.

“Last year you had a dog,” he knows he had a dog. Why bring that up.

“That was a fucking completed mess,” Bryant shouldn’t frown, he made Officer Bryant frown. He needs to stop him from frowning.

What did he just do?! He did not just do that. But Officer Bryant isn’t frowning anymore.

“Did you just lick me? You really are a puppy aren’t you,” yes Bryant grinning again, and not mad which is good, Officer Bryant would kick his ass.

“For you maybe,” and he’s flirting again but at least he’s not licking Bryant again.

“How much did you have to drink tonight” Drink yes he’d had a bit, how much had he had…

“Beer, bottle of scotch,” he looks serous, not a bad look for him, but grinning is better.

“Okay, get in,” when did he open the door, when did he unlock it?

The seat was warm and he could even watch Bryant drive, when did he get in the car…when did they get to…where were they?

“Come on pup lets get you somewhere to sleep it off,” Bryant hand is warm. And he has to many steps.

“Sleep?” they just got here, they didn’t need to sleep, they could…he didn’t actually know what they could do.

“Yes, sleep we’ll talk about the rest in the morning,” Bryant’s couch felt nice, but having his hair being ruffled by Officer Bryant was better.

“Yes sir,” he was sleepy maybe just for a few minutes…

Officer Sammy Bryant

I hadn’t planned on calling Sherman pup. I just had, it was what my training officer had called me and well, I liked pups.

Not that anyone needed to know that last bit but no one thought it was odd, I wasn’t even the only one to call the rookies pup, even if Sherman had given me some weird looks a few of the times I’ve done it, so whatever.

But that didn’t tell me why Sherman had followed me from the bar like a damned lost puppy.

“You need something Sherman?” just make it quick so I can get home and sleep.

“You didn’t call me pup,” what? I don’t always call Sherman pup.

“No, we’re off the clock,” Sherman looks drunk; he needs to sleep it off “You’re not mine right now.”

“I could be…” did Sherman just say that? How drunk was the pup.

And now I was calling it pup in my head. 

“Really?” Sherman doesn’t mean it, he can’t…or can he?

“You called me pup,” Yes I did, and you want to know what it means, or do you already know?

“Yes, my pup,” is Sherman offering…or is he just a drunk boot? “Your not a probationary cop any more so you’re not a boot, but you’ve only got a year under your belt, a pup tossed to the wolves.”

“Are you one of the wolves?” he’s offering, this could be fun.

“I’m more of a trainer,” what’s right I’m in your space and you like that don’t you pup.

“Pups need training…” yes he does and I’m the guy you want to do it, is that it pup?

“Your really fixated on the pup thing aren’t you pup?” my new partner could be more fun then I thought.

“Last year you had a dog,” What? Why bring my ex up she was the one with the dog.

“That was a fucking completed mess,” Maybe he wasn’t offering, maybe he wouldn’t if he wasn’t drunk.

He has to know; only a pup would just lick someone like that.

“Did you just lick me? You really are a puppy aren’t you,” he just doesn’t know. He’s a puppy puppy. This could be fun.

“For you maybe,” yes this would be fun, but not tonight.

“How much did you have to drink tonight” Drink yes he’d had a bit, how much had he had…

“Beer, bottle of scotch,” He is new, he needed to be drunk to talk to me about it which means we need to talk in the morning. 

“Okay, get in,” that’s right just crawl in like a good pup.

Sherman looks so cute when he’s half asleep. Yeah he’ll make a great puppy if he’s able to just let go and have some fun.

“Come on pup lets get you somewhere to sleep it off,” don’t fall over, he’s nothing but muscle under that shirt no wonder he can run so fast.

“Sleep?” yes sleep pup, I’m not playing with you the first time when you’re drunk, I want a pup that’s coherent.

“Yes, sleep we’ll talk about the rest in the morning,” that’s a good pup just go to sleep, he even likes his hair ruffled.

“Yes sir,” he looked so young, the jobs going to eat this pup alive he doesn’t find something, being a pup just might be what he needs.

Morning

Sunlight and the aroma of coffee is what woke Ben the next morning, along with a pounding head. But none of that told him just where he was, “Where? Where am I?”

“So the pup’s awake at last is he?” Sammy called from his kitchen table as he turned the page in the morning paper.

“Bryant? How did I end up here,” Ben asked as he got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“You got drunk, made an offer, remember?” Sammy answered as he slide a plate, aspirin and a bagel, and a mug of coffee across the table toward Ben, “eat.”

“Thanks man,” Ben said as he swallowed the tablets with the coffee before taking a bite from the bagel. “An offer?” he asked after swallowed the mouthful.

“Yeah, we had a short talk about pups and training them,” Sammy said as he folded and dropped the paper on the table and looked right at Ben.

“That…that really happened,” Ben said as he swallowed hard.

“It did, the question is do you want to continue it. If not after breakfast I take you to you car and we go on like it never happened,” Sammy told his partner.

“And if I want to continue it?” Ben asked after several moments of silence.

“Then we talk pup.”

This isn’t the end, it’s the beginning


End file.
